


For the Love of Chips

by kiwiyoo



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-10
Updated: 2020-08-10
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:42:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25816750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiwiyoo/pseuds/kiwiyoo
Summary: All Changkyun wanted was to get his favorite snacks and go home, but he ended up leaving with more than he expeted.
Relationships: Im Changkyun | I.M/Yoo Kihyun
Comments: 4
Kudos: 33





	For the Love of Chips

**Author's Note:**

> Hi!! This is my first go at AO3!! I hopr you guys like it! please use the #luvchipsA03 if you want to leave anny comments or feedback!!

For the love of chips  
It had been a long day, and Changkyun had been running errands since 9:30 am. He had stopped earlier in the convenience store to check if his favorite chips were in stock, and of course with his luck there was one bag left. Not wanting anyone to buy it he hid it behind the other bags of chips. When Changkyun came back later that day he didn’t expect someone to be holding his bag of chips. 

“I hid that bag of chips because I was coming back to buy it, not so some rando could think they were lucky enough to find the last one”, he told the man with silver hair. The man turned to Changkyun with his smile fading and sharp eyes looking him up and down. He had a sly look on his face, and you questioned as to why. It was as if he was able to read Changkyun’s thoughts when he said “If you want it so bad, then beg”. Changkyun felt the heat creep into his cheeks, and the man busted out laughing. Changkyun was taken back when he heard his laugh, it made him feel comfortable, and at home. It was the first time he felt this way with someone he had just met. Changkyun felt himself being drawn to the man. The way his eyes crinkled when he laughed made him smile, and Changkyun found himself laughing with the chip stealing man.

“You must have really wanted these chips if you hid them, why don’t I just buy them for you” he asked, his dark eyes looking straight into his own. Since Changkyun wasn’t one to say no to free snacks, and didn’t see any harm, he agreed. Changkyun followed the young man to the cash register, and when he finished paying he handed Changkyun the bag and the receipt. 

“Thank you, ah, I never asked you your name”,

“Kihyun” said the man, “what is yours?”

“Changkyun” he replied. He smiled and made his way to his car, and he did the same. Changkyun closed the door and looked at the receipt, and to his surprise there was a phone number. Changkyun smiled to himself hoping that this wouldn’t be the last time he saw the man named Kihyun.


End file.
